Eyes of the Innocent
by FieryPhoenixGirl119
Summary: Young Sasuke has been stolen away from his family by a gang of Bounty Hunters out to strip him of his life. Will Itachi be able to find him before he is killed or turned into a weapon against his own people? REVIEWS GREATLY APPRECIATED  COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I am fully aware that I already have another story active but due to lack of response I decided to go for something that has always seemed to grab the attention of the readers. I do hope that you enjoy it and remember my two rules, that there will be no flaming and that the more reviews I get, the sooner I will update.

"Look at me aniki!" Young Sasuke spun around in his dark green robes, a festive mask strapped to the top of his head that would rest there until they reached the festival. The robes were rather basic, the sleeves were much to large and long for his body, as intended, and the bottom cut off just below his knees. The mask was white with red streams of scarlet painted across it. This mimicked that of the ANBU because Sasuke had requested that he have one that was 'just like nii-sama's!."

"You look quite prepared for a night out on the town otouto, just stay out of trouble alright?" Itachi walked through the room in his ANBU uniform. Just because Kohona was celebrating the harvest moon did not mean that he got the night off by any means. He slid his mask over his face and made his way towards the open doorway.

"Yes 'niki…" Sasuke took a step towards his elder brother in order to hug in farewell but his mother pulled him back, a few pins sticking between her teeth.

"Sasuke dear please stand still and let me finish pinning this into place for tonight, you will see Itachi in the morning." She held him with one hand and slid the pins through the dark fabric with the other, trying to keep the sleeves from encumbering him.

"Yes mama." The little raven held his hands together and pouted silently as his nii-sama left. He knew that his older brother was just doing his job, and that he could feel comforted in the fact that he was protecting him as well as the rest of the village, but it did not keep him from missing him. Sensing his mother stand to her feet, she checked her own sash before taking his hand and going out into the dimly lit dusk, walking out of the Uchiha District and towards the lights and music of the annual harvest festival.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

"Sounds like they're having quite the party down there. Wish that we were allowed to go." Nana commented as she and two other ANBU, including the team captain, sat with her in the trees just outside of the massive Kohona walls.

"At least we are ensuring that they may celebrate without fear Nana, if only they knew the dangers that existed beyond these walls." Itachi stood at the ready, the brisk wind blowing the hair around his mask.

"I suppose. Do you think those rumors about the bounty hunters are true? That they travel around different villages in order to steal the ancient secrets of the most powerful clans to sell on the black market? I heard that they have stooped as low as kidnapping and murder. What do you think Itachi?" She continued to sit crouched on the limb.

"I do not listen to rumors. But even if it were true, I highly doubt that they would get past our security. Besides, Kohona is a tight-knit community, everyone watches out for each other. I highly doubt that any mischievous activity can take place without someone noticing and reporting it."

"That is true, and besides, our women are armed and our children are taught from infancy to stay close and not stray away from the group. You were right Itachi, we have nothing to worry about here." Nana smiled beneath her mask and continued to watch her post, letting her senses probe for any signs of unwanted activity in the foliage below them.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Sasuke stood rather disgruntled as his mother continued to chatter like a hen with the other women and mothers of Kohona. Unlike the rest of her bloodline, Mikoto did not feel the need to shun others because of their bloodline or social status. Now this left Sasuke in a rut as he now had to watch everyone pass by to go see the shows and eat the succulent food while he was stuck missing out. He tugged on his mother's robe impatiently several times but only received a small swat to encourage him to stop in return.

"Mama, may I please-"

"Hush Sasuke- Why yes Hayna, I would love to exchange recipes sometime, you know how the family is, they get bored with the same old thing after awhile." She laughed and chattered with her friends not paying her youngest child any mind.

The youngest Uchiha looked around, his eyes filled with glee when he saw his father Fugaku across the way walking with another member of the police force in the opposite direction. Surely father would give him permission to enjoy the festival! Sneaking away from his mother's side, Sasuke made his way towards his father's form as he walked away, unaware that his child was calling for him through the noise and bustle of the crowd. The congestion in that gauntlet of a street was quite terrible. The young child of only four –almost five- years found himself dodging people as they walked by him, completely oblivious that he was there until they nearly tripped over him.

"Father! FATHER!" Sasuke did not dare call his father 'dad' or 'daddy' in public. Or even in private for that matter due to his high rank in both the Uchiha Clan and in Kohona. But Fugaku did not even hear his son's pleas for him. He continued to walk on patrol with one of the lower-ranking policemen.

Looking around, the onyx-eyed boy realized that he did not know where he was, and more importantly, he did not know where his mother was. He became fearful and disoriented. He had only left the Uchiha District a few times in his short life; and even then those were with his parents or Itachi. Feeling tears at the brim of his eyes, he began to cry out for his mother and father, only to be ignored and given strange look by passer-bys. Finally a shadow was cast over the young child as someone stopped with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright little one?" She knelt down before him, removing her mask she proved to be quite beautiful, something which comforted the child just abit.

"I-I'm lost." He resisted the urge to wail as he sniffed and wiped away his salty tears with his dark green sleeve.

"It's okay little one, can you tell me your name? I can help you find your parents." Her voice was as smooth as silk and poured from her mouth like a stream of calm water.

"Sasuke U-Uchiha.." He continued to sniff and try to dry his tears. The strange woman smiled at him, little did he know that that smile held a more sinister meaning.

"I see, well come with me and I'll take you somewhere safe." She picked him up and held him as she walked through the crowds, blending in and taking Sasuke far away from where his mother stood just a few yards away.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

She brought him to a stall where a blonde-haired man sat wearing his own festive black and silver robes. He sipped light liquor out of a small glass as he sat perched at the bar on the stool.

"Ken, look what I've found, a lost little Uchiha." She rested a lot of hidden emphasis on that last word.

"An Uchiha? Lost? What a rare find. Well hello little master Uchiha, now how come you're lost hm?" Ken took Sasuke from Amaya and Sat him down on the stool beside him. He seemed like a very friendly person, using a gentle tone with the young child to encourage a friendship.

"I-I didn't mean to get lost, I-I-I just c-couldn't find my mother" He began to burst out into tears again, he did not like being away from his parents or his nii-sama one bit. His only comfort was that he was with such nice people.

"Now now, don't cry little Uchiha, We'll make sure you find your mum, alright? Now dry up those tears, I'll get you something to drink and we'll take you right home alright?" He poured Sasuke a small amount of drink from a pouch he carried on his belt into the glass he had just drank out of and handed it to him.

"There there, that will take the burn right out of your throat and we'll have you home in no time." The little Uchiha foolishly finished off the glass, letting Ken gently take it from him and set in on the wooden bar before taking the child into his arms, his heavy head resting on his shoulder.

Both of the couple's smiles turned into victorious sneers as moments later Sasuke was sound asleep and gently snoring. They pulled their dark hoods over their heads and left the bar, no one suspecting anything as they walked out towards the inn that they were residing in. It was not every day that an Uchiha fell into their hands, and seeing that the clan bloodline was so rare and powerful, the many organs and essences they could extract would make them a fortune! Their only obstacle was leaving Kohona tonight without any of those damned officers finding them. All well, they had years of experience behind them without being caught, why should this be any different?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: My thanks to the grand total of two reviewers who christened the grand unveiling of my new story on it's first day of existence. As for the rest of you, the more reviews I get the faster I update.

Mikoto waved as her friends finally left to go enjoy themselves at the festival activities. There were many craft, cooking, and home-oriented stalls that she was eager to examine. Of course Sasuke would be disappointed but having an education experience revolving around home care was more important and sensible then running rampant and rotting out his teeth with those devilish sweets and goods that the merchants peddled off to the eager children.

"Alright Sasuke let's-" She turned to take his hand to keep him close to her only to find that he was nowhere to be seen. She looked around herself, expecting to see him sitting on the ground or fiddling with some freshly-plucked grass nearby. But her fears and panic only began to heighten as the Uchiha mother twisted and turned frantically around for her little boy, only to find that he had vanished.

"SASUKE!" Itachi's head turned when he heard the high-pitched alarm being torn from his mother's throat. So few times in his life had the elder Uchiha brother heard such desperation and fear in the voice of a mortal being. Something was seriously amiss. Bounding through the trees and back over the wall, Itachi Uchiha made his way as a black flash back to where his mother was pushing through the crowd, tears threatening to escape her eyes as she called the younger boy's name in vain. Itachi crouched over on the edge of the straw-thatched roof and gazed over the area, reading chakra signatures and staring intently through the streets. His mother had reason to be concerned, for Sasuke Uchiha, the beloved little raven-haired child of the proud Uchiha Clan, was missing.

Not bothering to stop and comfort his mother in any way, the ANBU officer began his own search immediately by jumping from roof to roof. He himself would punish Sasuke with a good tongue-lashing and torture-exercises for causing their mother such distress. There had been no signs of trouble entering the city, they had no reason to suspect the worse. Kohona had no history of pedophiles or child-murderers, though the festivities had brought in quite a few tourists and travelers from the outside world.

He crisscrossed through the main streets and routes of the village near where his little brother had last been seen with his now hysterical mother. Nearly everyone within hearing-distance had gotten wind that there was a child missing, and all were looking about themselves to see if they could spot any little ones out of place. Little did he know that while he, the police officers of Kohona, and a handful of ANBU officers were seeing into the matter and trying to formulate a strategy for locating a missing child, the little raven in question was being smuggled out of Kohona's front gates, right under their noses.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

It had been a long a weary night, not only for the head family of the clan but also for each and every Uchiha. Not only was a little boy missing, but his precious blood was gone with him. Those without hearts grieved as well, thinking only of the consequences of such secrets falling into the wrong hands.

Mikoto still cried dry tears and whimpered through her raw throat as she sat in her garden, waiting for any news. Her mate Fugaku kneeled beside her, having to force himself to stay with her that she did not try and do something rash to locate their child on her own. This was a devastating event for the usually joyous and affable mother of two. She only wished to have her precious little onyx-eyed boy back safely in her arms and under her roof. How she missed even his most annoying qualities now. From his finicky appetite to his nearly deadly attempts to be 'just like nii-sama,' she would put up with it for every moment of every day for fifty eternities just to have him back.

When auntie and several of the other village women came by to show their concern and to comfort Mikoto, Fugaku eagerly left her side to get back to his investigative and police duties, leaving them to bear the burden of her sorrow. Itachi watched from the highest tower of the separating wall between the Uchiha District and the rest of Kohona. He very well knew the sad truth that if he did not find his foolish little otouto soon, not only would little Sasuke perish, but his mother would die of grief as well.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

The small Uchiha slumped to the side as he rode in front of Amaya on horseback through the wilds of the Fire Country. The rain was pouring down upon them in the bitter cold, the breath of the horses coming out of their hairy nostrils in ragged jets of fog. Heavy waterproof coats protected the riders, including a smaller makeshift one for their young prisoner. To any onlookers it would seem that a family of three was traveling through the land, probably relocating to follow opportunity or money. But in reality both of the adults were armed with sleeping potions, daggers, and other devices to keep their prisoner at bay while he rode with them, his hands tied to the saddle horn beneath the thick black raincoat. He was tired, wet, scared, and confused. He had woken up to this mess, finding those nice people he had foolishly trusted before now mean, cold-hearted wardens who sliced his skin and made him bleed just enough to sting badly if he even spoke. The marks across his forearms were proof of this.

From what he could tell through the blurred vision of the outside world that was covered in rain and water, he was in a swamp or bog of some sort. He had never seen a place like this, but had been told stories where such heroic adventures and feats took place in them. What terrified him was that like in any storybook, these smelly and wet mud pits were the homes of evil and twisted creatures that could gobble him up in one bite! One small black eye peered out from under the hood of the raincoat and noticed something floating in the water only a foot from the horse's hooves that suddenly dived back under the surface proving that it was not a log but something alive.

Whimpering in fear he ducked back under the seclusion of the hood, shaking in his damp, dank misery. The horses continued on, Ken leading in front of his life partner Amaya as he made his way through the maze of shallow water and thin, temporary 'islands' that were barely wide enough for the horses to stand on without their feet touching the water. It was not uncommon in these parts for the travelers to find themselves on the menu of the local beasts.

Thunder roared and a moment later light shone throughout the area as the everlasting storm continued. This was Everain, where the plague of water from the sky never ceased and travelers found themselves lost to eternity.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Any available man, tracker, or professional lawman had either volunteered or been volunteered for the job of trying to find the lost little Uchiha boy. They were searching every last inch of Kohona and the area's outside of the walls. To call on neighboring nations would be an impossible task as the loss of a single insignificant child would surely not be worth their time. It was up to the residents of Kohona to find the boy before he was lost forever.

Itachi hesitantly strode through the open door of the house, finding dinner not prepared and a lack of that warm, inviting atmosphere that it held before. It had been over twenty-four hours since his little otouto had been swiped away from them from the unknown culprit. He wanted to go track him down himself and bring him back, just to make their lives happy and normal once more. But this was not an option as he still owed his duty to the ANBU and the Kohona Police Force. Besides, where would he look first? There were men who had been professional trackers and hunters their entire lives and not even they could as much as pick up a scent of the little Uchiha. He might have been a genius, but he was no miracle worker.

He looked across the room at the family table where they had spent nearly five years together, he remembered turning his head in disgust while his mother nursed the infant. He fondly recalled how Sasuke always stopped crying when he would hold him, how he quickly learned how to walk and babble, even how his first cut was an accidental wound he received from handling his Katana while it was carelessly placed in the corner while Itachi had been eating a hot home-cooked meal after a long and exhausting mission. He had to leave the room, just to escape those once joyous but now terrible painful memories.

Even the walk to his sleeping quarters was a nightmare in itself. He passed his younger brother's room, his habit telling him that he should be hearing the child's light snores, or hear the door crack open while a young child who was up much past his bed time whispered for him through the tears of a bad dream. Forcing himself past those closed paper doors the ANBU officer turned the corner, the memory of his younger brother's footfalls as he ran towards him hit him like a mad bull. How many times had Sasuke begged him to train him, to play with him, or just to merely let him be around him so he could learn how to be like him? And how many times had he turned him down?

Itachi, for one of the few times in his life, felt something that every good ninja, ANBU, police officer, and aniki should never feel.

Regret.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke kept his whimpering to himself as he sat on the soggy ground, his hands tied behind him to the dead carcass of the tree that somehow still managed to stand. The fog was too thick to see across the water in these early morning hours. Ken and Amaya decided to make camp in the middle of this no-man's land. The horse's hoof pawed the ground in eagerness to leave this evil place. But like the young raven, he too was tied to a tree and unable to escape the unease that churned inside of their stomachs.

His captors sat beside their small fire, Ken had speared two fishlike creatures whose faces were adorned with long thin tentacles, their fins were long and elegant, but their scales were black and oozing with slime. They did not offer much meat but it was a warm meal to the couple. They were eager to get to the infamous city appropiately called Bounty's End for it was where thousands of the victims of bountyhunters and headhunters alike met their death. Whether it be over a petty squabble with a rich businessman or a desire for precious goods, human life was for sale here.

But for now they had to focus on arriving there alive with their small cargo in tow. He had not given them any trouble thus far but they had a reputation to uphold. There were several other of their party still residing in Kohona to cover up their trail and hamper any attempt at tracking them. When things quieted down they would grab what valuable goods or vulnerable children they could and join them in Bounty's End.

The blonde-haired man gripped his shortsword, his hand molding into the leather wrapping around the handle as he watched the waters churn. There were unforgiving beasts in this swamp, ones who were jealous of man's intrusion on their land. Going through Everain was a risky move in itself but seeing how riled up the villagers would get over the loss of such a valuable bloodline's young, they had to take the quickest route to the city of thieves to get his blood off of their hands.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Mikoto still refused to eat, they were lucky if she would sip tea. Her fellow women did all they could to console her while the men searched for her missing child. Itachi stood on a rooftop as the sun sank below the horizon. He knew that somewhere out there, Sasuke would be watching the sunset too. He remembered so many times he would take a shortcut through the Uchiha District and find Sasuke sitting on the porch or perched on the roof to watch the sun go down.

He swore in the back of his head that if he ever saw his otouto alive again he would not brush him off so easily, that he would spend more time with him, take the time to train him in the way of the ninja and to teach him the ways of the world. His little brother deserved a life, Kohona needed him, Mikoto needed him, even Itachi admitted, even though it was just a small part of him that agreed so, that he needed little Sasuke.

A final flash of sunlight was seen before the world became a darker place. Just how it belonged in Itachi Uchiha's world.

In a black flash he was gone. The black-haired prodigy left to join his fellow ANBU on their patrols. Though the Hokage felt for the family and their recent loss, he could not allow Itachi to postpone or shirk his duties for the sake of the safety of the village.

"I do not understand this." Fugaku sipped a small amount of well deserved rice wine from a glass with his fellow officers.

"How can a child disappear into thin air? He is standing beside his mother at one moment and is gone without a trace the next! It does not make logical sense! Someone should have noticed something, someone should have seen something!"

"We understand your pain right now Sir, but we've come to the conclusion that he was kidnapped, and not by any novice either." The lower ranking officer took a larger drink of the liquor. They had searched and scoured every inch of Kohona, on the brink of violating the privacy of the citizens of village hidden in the leaves. There were so many terrible, abominable things that could be happening to the child right now. It was no secret that Sasuke was a very beautiful little boy. A porcelain doll even. Fugaku would never forgive himself if it came to light that his little son was being sexually taken advantage of. Then there was his bloodline. How many clans and power-hungry mongols would pay a good price for Uchiha eyes? Either way, they had to find him and soon. There were some who believed that the little Uchiha might still be within Kohona's walls, but Fugaku felt otherwise. Call it father's intuition, but every morning he felt as if his youngest child was farther and farther away, his essence escaping from the house they called home.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

"RUN YOU USELESS BEAST!" Ken screeched as he tore into the horse's side with a leather riding whip, Amaya carrying Sasuke on horseback behind him. A swamp-creature with a mouth full of teeth and an aggressive disposition had found them and decided they were on the menu. Tree's crashed to the ground and murky water went flying as the horses ran through the shallow wetlands, the giant scaled monster following them. Amaya threw smokebombs over her shoulder but they were nothing more than mere annoyances which only fueled the creature's anger.

Their captive openly cried in fear, screaming for his Nii-sama to save his life as felt himself slipping from the saddle. Of course his hands were tied but that would only result in him being dragged. The terrible demon-monster was so close that they raven-haired child could swear that he felt the hot, dank breath of the creature on his body. The monster stood so tall that he parted the ancient trees above him, letting the sacred sunlight pour in and touch the mossy swamp floor that had never felt its warmth. Such devastation to the local scenery all in the name of catching a meal.

Ken turned around on his saddle, his legs gripping the sides of the sweaty horse beneath him as he sat in the awkward position and began to make handsigns at a rapid pace. Water exploded from the ground to try and hamper the monster's pursuit, but this proved futile and difficult. He was draining his chakra when running was the only viable option.

The beast's clawed, scaly foot came down upon the ground, leaving a perfect imprint in the moist dirt and grass that quickly filled with water, making a shallow wading pool. By now dozens of such prints had been made, scarring the land and leaving an obvious trail of where they had been. Its tail swung and blistered at least five of the ancient, hardy trees that stood there. This demon was unstoppable. The small boy just closed his eyes, crying openly, and clung to the saddle horn with all of his small strength.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

The full moon shone over the quiet village as the citizens slept peacefully in their beds. The loss of the stuck-up family's child did nothing to disturb them. They only bothered to keep a closer eye on their own offspring.

The ANBU captain ran around the walls of Kohona engaged in his patrols. He had broken away from the group and was running faster than they could manage. He was trying to wear himself out on purpose, to fill his chest and body with so much pain that he could feel nothing else. Sudden agony over the loss of his little brother had hit him like a truck. It was almost as if he could hear his otouto screaming in small whispers to save him, to come rescue him, pleading for him, begging him…..asking him why he had not already come to his aid….it drove him mad.

Itachi found himself fueling his emotion into his chakra as it became more intense. That coupled with his speed led him to seek an outlet for it. He found it when he hit directly into the trunk of a healthy, vibrant tree and sliced right through it like a knife through warm cream.

Several more trees would fall before the night was over.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Finally the horses were allowed to rest, their nostrils heaving in large amounts of air to try and catch their breath. They had finally escaped the monster when it decided that such a long walk from its own personal lake was not worth such a small appetizer of a meal. All three of the travelers would be content to never see Everain again. Now was laid before them was a thick forest filled with more manageable dangers followed by navigating the tunnels to get into the unlawful metropolis of Bounty's End. It was, quite literally, and underground city that relied on supplies being brought from the outside world for nourishment. The only light to be found was from fires and torches. It was where the scum of the world came to fester and cultivate as they bartered, drank, and had pleasurable company to their fill. Once they found the safety from persecution in Bounty's End, most criminals and overlords would never leave, establishing their own guilds and minorities which often ended in bloody massacres and turf wars on each other.

It would be wise for the little Uchiha to see as much of the sun and the moon as he could now, for he might die without seeing them again.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Do not forget to review! And I updated my profile for those of you who wish to take a peek.

A small child was hoisted up onto a wooden platform, his hands tied behind his back and his eyes gorily gouged out. His face was covered in blood and maggots threatened to feast upon the dead flesh. Above him stood a man in a hood, obviously a butcher or an executioner of some kind. He held his axe above his head and brought it down upon the raven's small frame, blood spraying and bones snapping under the pressure. Before the weapon hit its mark the child screamed for his aniki to come rescue him, but no help came. Itachi could still hear the screaming in his ears long after the body was chopped into two, sounding like the scraping of thousands of nails against blackboards from his academy days that would never end.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Itachi jolted upwards in a cold sweat. He had fallen asleep, or passed out rather, as he stood guard on the edge of a tower. Thankfully he had not overbalanced and fallen to his death. The sweat that poured down his face and stuck his hair to his forehead that was mixed with tears and saliva thankfully could not be seen as it was hidden by his ANBU mask. He needed to find some sort of rest or peace, for he might not be as fortunate as to not tip over next time he passed out.

He momentarily removed his white and scarlet mask and wiped his face off with his sleeve. Checking his weapons quickly he regained his balance and struggled to remain awake, always waiting for word of his little brother's recovery.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Sasuke Uchiha would have been content to never ride on the back of a horse ever again in his life. The forest region was covered with rocks and hills that made his butt and back sore from the treatment. Now they had come to rest in a clearing that gave the telltale signs of having been inhabited before as there was a small fire pit and a few fallen logs placed in a circle around it for seating. He gripped a small crude bowl in his hands that held warm broth in it. He had a sixth sense about him that told him that it was laced with something, but having gone days without nourishment, he was desperate. His last drink had been in Everain when he simply held his mouth open with his head back and captured dirty raindrops on his tongue.

Sipping the broth quietly, he gently tugged on the rope that bound him by his wrists to a nearby tree. Like always his captors were careful not to miss any details that would allow him to escape. Of course, what was the point of escaping? He had no idea where he was or how to get home, and going through that swamp meant certain death. He could only hope that help would come to save him before these mean people did bad things to him. Bringing the bowl to his pale lips he sipped the last of the broth, waiting patiently for whatever added ingredients they had put in it to take effect.

Ken and Amaya glanced over at the slumbering child as he slumped over the log, fully asleep. They were discussing what to do with him. They could always get rid of him quickly and sell him to the butcher block that would extract all of his valuable body essences and organs and sell them to the highest bidder while they were still fresh, but it might be more worthwhile and cost effective to see what overlords or regents would take him as a warrior or slave. The reason behind inducing him into sleep was that he would not witness the complicated tunnel system of the underground city. This was a requirement of all captives being brought in, for if word got out that there were wanted criminals from all over the nation residing here, there would be chaos.

Eventually they decided that selling him to the highest bidder as soon as they reached Bounty's End would be the best option, after that they would use the money to barter passage on a boat offshore to escape persecution for their misdeeds and to wash his blood off of their hands.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

It was nearly sunrise before Itachi Uchiha stumbled into his home. His long hair was a mess from the sweat and toil he had been through. Two days without proper rest had taken its toll on him and now he could not escape the fact that he needed to rest. His clothing found their way to the floor as he walked to his bed, even his katana hit the ground carelessly before he allowed himself to fall on his knees before the soft bedding and collapse into it. He could have fallen asleep there and then in that position but something prodded into his gut that would not allow him peace. Rolling onto his side he blindly searched through the covers for whatever it might be and found himself tugging out a throwing star. Carefully holding it between his fingers, the prodigy examined the artifact with one eye as the other was buried in the blankets. Twisting it around in his fingers he struggled to recall where it was from and what it was doing in his bed. His right eye widened when he noticed the crusty dry blood on the edge of one of the blades, the memory came back to him all at once.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Nii-sama look! I hit the target!" Young little Sasuke held a handful of throwing stars in one hand and pointed at the thin block of wood on the wall across from him in his older brother's room. Itachi, however, was sitting at his desk, scribbling out a police report authentification slip. This was but one of many he had the joy of completing that night before they were due on his father's desk the next morning.

"Very good otouto." the elder brother did not even look over at his younger sibling's achievement, causing the child to pout.

"Look aniki!" the onyx-eyed child demanded once more, desperately seeking his brother's approval.

When his brother refused to heed his pleas, the younger Uchiha left the room seeking entertainment elsewhere, taking his older brother's throwing stars with him.

Hours later there was a knock on the paper door to Itachi's room, disturbing his work.

"Itachi, have you seen Sasuke? He did not come for dinner when I called and I cannot find him anywhere!" His mother had a worried tone in her voice, usually the forerunner of an emotional breakdown when it came to her children's wellbeing.

"He was in here earlier but I'll go look for him." The elder stood from his board and picked up his jacket as it was a chilly autumn night. If anything he would leave his work to give himself a break and to calm his mother's nerves by bringing Sasuke home to her. Usually he was overstaying his welcome at a friend's house or had lost track of time playing near the training grounds. Deciding to follow his second notion lest he disturb his neighbors at this time of the evening, he dashed across rooftops and through the branches of trees before reaching his destination.

Sure enough, barely visible through the darkness of the forest floor, there was his little brother, curled up on the ground fast asleep. He was covered in dirt and dried sweat. The trees held evidence of his practicing as there were many cuts into their aged trunks; Sasuke even held one of the remaining stars in his hand. It was a miracle in itself that the young Uchiha had not sliced off one of his own fingers or worse.

Without stopping to wake him up Itachi picked the child up and proceeded to retrieve his throwing stars with his free hand, sliding them into his leg-pouch before dashing back towards the Uchiha District. Arriving home within moments he stood on the outside porch, one arm cradling his brother while the other one tried to pry the weapon from the child's hands before his mother saw. Unfortunately this caused a slight unconscious struggle with his little brother and blood began to flow from a red line in his hand.

"Shit.." Itachi thought to himself as the small black eyes opened up, tears brimming at the edges as the stinging pain was felt.

"'niki!" Sasuke whined while still half-asleep. With a sigh the ANBU officer took the child into his room, sitting him down on the bed, carelessly tossing the throwing weapon onto the floor, apparently lodging it somewhere in the folds of his blankets. Kneeling down he hushed the whimpering child and wiped the wound clean before wrapping a bandage around it. The actual attention in itself comforted Sasuke beyond what any drugs could have accomplished. Promising him a night to be able to sleep in his room, Itachi avoided being scolded by their overbearing mother through bribery and sent the child off to bathe and eat what was left of his cold dinner.

"Foolish little otouto" He muttered as the excited little raven excitedly opened the sliding door and ran out towards the bathing rooms, his small footfalls on the wooden planks echoing through the walls.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

He found himself rolled over on his back, the blades still being turned around and around by his fingers. Leaning over he set it in a safe spot next to his trunk of personal belongings. Now that his mind was full and his conscious heavy, he found sleep that much more hard to achieve.


	5. Chapter 5

The horse's hooves clopped through the underground caverns as they made their way down the dark tunnel toward Bounty's End. The only light that was offered for them were the small lantern-like balls that dangled from leather strands from their gear and the lights from the bugs and mysterious wildlife around them that glowed and shined dimly. Of course Sasuke could see neither the off-orange light spheres for the fireflies due to the dark material wrapped around his head firmly. His small wrists were tied to the saddlehorn mercilessly and Amaya's wrists were on either side of his ribcage as she held the reigns firmly. How could one be so secure yet so unnerved at the same time? With every bump or shift the young Uchiha whimpered in fright that he might fall into the abyss, never to breathe again.

The only sounds that could be heard were that of the horses labored breathing, the clanging of their hooves against the damp stones, the dripping of water from the ceiling above, and the humming of insects and the occasional bat. But after what seemed like an endless journey to the Underworld, more noises could be made out by the young ears. It sounded like very faint talking, laughter, merry singing, yelling, screaming, demanding gruff voices that were accompanied by glass shattering, wood splintering, and other telltale sounds of trouble. These noises became louder and more invasive into his sensitive eardrums until he felt a splatter of liquid spray across his face, cloak, and arm. A sly merchant had been caught cheating a well-known loan-shark using fake money and had paid the ultimate price for it with a sickle-blade through the eye.

This was the daily business in this sinister place. No one would think twice about it or bother to remove the body; except for the butchers of course. Welcome to Bounty's End.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Fugaku Uchiha looked over his shoulder and noticed the white and red mask peering over at him from the rooftop opposite of where he stood. In front of him was a hysterical Hyuuga woman on her knees, screaming and crying that her baby girl was gone, snatched out of her crib! Two other children had gone missing, both also from prominent, powerful families. Along with the young ones had also been taken precious scrolls, artifacts, and even the petty jewelry and priceless stones from the homes of the wealthy. Out of the corner of his eye Fugaku saw a black streak take off from where his son had stood a second before.

'Good luck my son.' He thought quietly to himself before returning his attention back to the wailing mother.

The chakra trail was still existent, though it became weaker every second. He knew that these thieves relied on both cunning and speed to make their money, and that even a mere second apart in the chase to capture them could result in his losing their trail. Tired from lack of sleep, exhausted from the extra workload, and his mind taxed from the worry for his younger brother, Itachi Uchiha felt a touch of doubt that he could accomplish the task of keeping up with the bounty hunters.

A good distance away from village walls, he broke decorum and began to untie his cloak as he moved like a flash through the trees. He continued moving while it hung in midair for a second before harmlessly falling towards the ground to be caught on the obtrusive lower branch of the tree. This was soon followed by his belt, his boots, and the rest of his ANBU uniform save the bare essentials, his katana, his throwing-knife pouch, and his ANBU mask lest he be seen. It was a cruelly hot day in the Land of Fire, the sweat made his dark strands stick to his forehead, cheeks, and neck as he moved. Finally feeling free of the burden of his uniform and the extra heat it brought he moved just a small bit faster through the thick forest, feeling hope that he might be able to track –not catch- his brother's kidnappers.

He knew that they did not have his brother, but he did know that they would lead him to them. The other ANBU and possibly a few police officers might follow after him eventually after the paperwork was filled out and the orders were official, but he had no intention of waiting for such cumbersome wastes of time.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Mikoto sat in her youngest son's room on her knees beside his bed, offering prayers to the ancestors and gods of the Uchiha. What she would give in order to have her son back. She did not like thinking negatively but she would gladly trade all of her worldly possessions and title for his body. The other women both in the clan and in the surrounding village had been more than overwhelming supporting of her in her time of need; though she knew that most of the female Uchiha that had tried to sweetly console her were only doing so out of obligations. At least the women who were not of Uchiha blood were honest when they expressed their regret and sorrow, especially the ones who had known Sasuke before he was even born. Though socializing with others outside of the Uchiha District's walls was considered lowly and beneath the glorious clan, Mikoto found better friends and confidantes among the outsiders. While she did have a few relatives that did honestly care about her that she knew of, the wife of the head of the Uchiha clan wondered how many of her own blood honestly called her 'friend?'

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

The young raven was now bound by his wrists to his ankles, leaving him in an awkward position on the floor. From what he could tell, his kidnappers had decided to take refuge for the night in a nearby shady inn inside of this underground hellhole. Where the moans and screams of whores and men were not heard, the cries for mercy and wails from pain were most audible. Now he lay on his side in a lonely corner of the floor as both Ken and Amaya sat at a makeshift table with a single candle between them as they sipped tea. This noise and commotion happening all around them did not seem to bug them one bit as they sat on their knees and relaxed in each other's company. This was completely normal for them. Soon the subject of what to do with their little captive came to surface.

"We'll take him to the auction stand tomorrow and get him off our hands to the highest bidder as planned." Ken took a larger sip of his hot drink, burning the tip of his tongue a little.

"But if we take him to a specific district we might double or even triple our profits, I'm sure that either the butchers or the slave-runners will offer a top price for him. He IS an Uchiha, but he IS also a beautiful young male child. It is not abnormal for those around here with……..certain preferences to take them as their own personal concubines." The words passed through her lips as if they were speaking of recent national news or commenting on the fine weather! Neither of them cared as long as they had gold running through their fingers at the end of the day.

Sasuke was so confused as he listened to what they said. Butchers? But butchers sold meat for stews and rice did they not? Why on earth would anyone send him to a butcher? Did they want to eat him? A chill went down the young boy's spine as the idea passed through his mind. What was the other thing that they were talking about? What was a concubine? He wished he knew. He never felt so afraid in his life, he just wanted his older brother to be there with him so badly….with the blindfold over his eyes and the gag in his mouth, the young Uchiha began to silently cry; his teardrops barely staining the dark cloth that covered his precious eyes.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

The green, robust trees of the forest slowly began to waiver thin and turned into droopier, sadder trees as the ground became wetter and the sun was choked out from the sky. Itachi had finally caught up with the kidnappers but silently trailed behind them, being sure to stay out of their sight as his training had prepared him for. He could feel the dampness and humidity of the air against the bare skin of his back and legs as he sat in a dying tree far above where the small pack was making their way through the swamp. Water was squeezed out of the ground as the horses and mules walked into this questionable land, the sound of suction between the hooves and the mud could be barely heard with each step the beasts took.

From this height above them Itachi could see a great distance as the heavy mist was mostly closer to the ground. Far to the east of the small caravan was an enormous body of water where the shallow march slowly became deeper and deeper into a giant crater. Everything was motionless as the fog skimmed atop the water's surface, he watched for a moment and noticed that for a brief second, the water rose then dropped back down, like the distant ripple from a wave was made. He stared at the center of the body of water watching intently for some sign of life before returning to his original prey of the foolish kidnappers with their precious loot back below him as they made their way through the marsh. Something had made that miniature wave, and whatever it was, he hoped that it would not interfere with either him or his enemies below.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

"NO! PLEASE NO!" a scrawny man with his hands tied with greasy rope behind his back screamed as he was pushed off of the stone auction stand into the grasp of one of the many butchers. The much larger man, covered in the blood of his victims dating years back, grabbed him with a sneer and threw him towards a nearby work who lifted the helpless man into the back of a wagon with ease, leaving him to helplessly wiggle and squirm amongst his fellow doomed captives like eels out of water.

Holding a coiled whip in his hand, the hardened bald man that ran this auction house motioned for the next victim to come forward onto the blood and sweat stained stone. The tiny Uchiha child was brought up by his male kidnapper and was lifted into the air painfully by the back of his neck and his shirt.

"A true treat, it seems we have a young Uchiha here. I look forward to the percentage of this sell that I'm due Ken. LET THE BIDDING BEGIN!" The auctioneer roared as he held his curled weapon into the air, the despicable men and women in the crowd screaming out their quickly rising bids.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke's head was covered in a dirty, blood-encrusted sack before he was picked up and thrown into the back of the wagon with a few other prisoners.

"I have special plans for you, Uchiha." The butcher snorted as he cleaned the edge of his cleaver off with his muddy apron, his thumb pushing off the layers of blood, dirt, and sinew that had built up from his work in the previous days.

The young boy felt the limbs and warmth of the people beneath him as the wriggled and squirmed against the sides of the cart. Their hands behind their backs and their ankles bound together, they were not going to get anywhere fast. Seeming that his buyout of the child had cost him the last of today's spending money, the butcher closed the wagon and climbed into the driver's bench of the vehicle before snapping the whip, his team of four huge dogs began to pull his load towards his shop.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

The chill of the wind pierced Itachi's ribs as he sat perched on the limb of a tree close to the sky. He had been successful in keeping track of his prey who had thankfully not provoked the beast of the lake to show itself. Now they pushed their beasts on into the forest, searching for a place to make camp for the evening. They had no intentions of caring for the children they had kidnapped but they themselves were hungry and weary from their journey through Everain. Just the stress on one's mind from being in such a place had been infamous for making men go insane.

They found their lodging place at the same place their predecessors had made a stop for the night. The fire was but a pile of harmless white ash and the leaves falling from the enormous trees had covered up any tracks there might have been. Itachi descended to the earth to spy on the thieves as they started their fire and prepared their meal, not offering any to the terrified, exhausted children that sat nearby, their hands and feet bound together.

The ANBU officer looked at the children, imagining what fate had in store for them if he did not stop their kidnappers. They could be used for sex to some despicable scum of a being, or possibly their blood would save them from such a fate and they would be brainwashed or forced into becoming warriors for an overlord or a rival village. Either way, they had to be rescued. If he was too late to save his little brother then at least he could honor his memory and spare the lives of these innocents.

Did they not have parents and siblings who felt the same sickness in their guts that he did too?

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

The young boy was chosen to be the first victim of the day. The owner of the shop locked all of his other purchases in his cellar but kept the young child separate. In the back of his store was a room where the screams of tortured souls made music to those who passed by. On the wall hung tools ranging from saws to blades that would cut through cartilage and bone. From the ceiling hung meat hooks that had held hundred of body parts of his victims. The metals were stained red and black with bits and pieces of souvenirs from previous jobs still dried to them. The floor was no different, save the occasional organ or finger deteriorating under the bench that had not been cleaned. The room stank of dried blood, bile, fear, and death.

Carrying the boy by the back of his neck, the meat-peddler lifted him up and dropped him on his back onto the wooden altar to the god of torture. Taking his small hands and feet the much larger man put them through tight chains at the head and foot of the table, pulling the noose-like apparatus down through the hole, mercilessly securing Sasuke in place. There was no drug, potion, or blow to knock him out that he would not experience the pain that was to come. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity the blindfold was taken off his eyes, the first thing he saw was a grimy, dirty cow of a man leering down at him, in his hand was a shallow spoon-shaped tool with claws at the end of it. One dirty hand secured the child's head in place, leaving dirt and greasy oil on his porcelain skin and hair as the tool was brought nearer.

Never before had such innocent and angelic screams for help been heard in Bounty's End. Though the cries were inaudible because of their pitch and shrillness, if one knew the child, you would know he screamed for his aniki.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Itachi was hidden in the shadows of the trees and the boulder. The fire was smoldering down to nothingness as the thieves slept, one staying awake for the purpose of keeping watch. The children were either passed out or crying. The elder Uchiha sat and wondered what it was like for his otouto, to go through this terrifying experience, how many times did he think of him? How many times did he beg to go home to feel that comfort and security? To be with the ones he loved? The ANBU officer looked up into the midnight sky at the partial moon, wondering if, wherever he was, his little brother could see it as well.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

The door to the prisonlike cellar opened, shedding light in. After the metal of a lock sang and echoed into the dark room, the creaking of a rusty iron barred door could be heard followed by the footsteps of an overweight man making the wooden steps squeak and groan beneath his mass. Over his shoulder laid the child who had passed out on his operating table because of the sheer pain that he had never felt before in his life and never would again.

Grabbing him by the skin of his back, the gruff butcher pulled the small body off of his shoulder and threw him to the stone ground, his body landing limply without any protest. The wooden staircase cried once more as the villain turned around and made his way back up, padlocking the gate behind him and closing the cellar door.

On the floor laid a broken Uchiha, another greasy, bloody blindfold wrapped around his head.

Above them in the storefront, the merchant opened a vault where the most precious body parts were kept and placed a jar that sloshed with a vile liquid inside of it on the shelf before securing it away behind lock and key. Turning around he glanced at his life's work. There were hearts, kidneys, livers, bones, skulls, shrunken heads, powders, hairs, and other assortments of anatomy for sell in his shop. He was a reputable dealer of precious goods that could only be found here in Bounty's End. As soon as word got out that he possessed the loathed and much-desired Uchiha eyes, the bids and bribes would be pouring in. He stood in his storefront and let out a hearty laugh of evil and joy, the kind that one can only receive from making a grand profit from someone else's loss.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

The entrance to the cave had been very well hidden, even Itachi himself had to admit that he might have missed it if he were on his own. Soon all signs of the sun were snuffed out and they relied on lamps and other man-made light to guide their way down the winding tunnels. Itachi had to be careful, for if his porcelain skin caught the light, he might be spotted. The humans were tired, the beasts were exhausted, and the children were all but numb at this point of their journey. Maybe their lack of caring and dulling of their senses would prove to benefit him.

After a long trip downwards into the tunnels, Itachi too began to hear the humming of human life which slowly became more and more audible. He was close, he could feel it.


	7. Chapter 7

The kidnappers found a room for the night in a nearby rundown inn. Itachi found a window to slip inside, disturbed by the immoral world that lay outside. With only a single lantern to light the room, the thieves did not notice when he stepped inside, cloaked by the shadows. Their senses were weary and did not even perceive the presence of the ninja there. Without a noise of protest they each slumped over dead, their throats slit or a dagger between their ribs. Quickly the eldest Uchiha untied the children, taking their blindfolds off and reassuring them that they were safe. Surely no one would enter the room; he could trust them to stay here as he searched for Sasuke. Of course, in a city like this, time was a very dear and precious resource. Distributing out the kidnapper's supplies to the children that they could eat, he looked out the window wondering where to begin his search. His little brother was still out there, he could feel it.

Sasuke laid on a stone floor in a world of darkness and pain. The only signs of life coming from him were the small rises and falls of his chest. Blood covered his young face, dying his pale white skin a dirty red color. Unlike the other prisoners down here, his hands and feet were not bound. Why would they need to be? A blind child was no threat to the mighty butcher.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

"I heard that you have a set of rare items, Gura" a well-dressed man said as he stepped in, covering his nose with a dainty cloth to protect from the horrid stench of decomposing body parts.

"Word travels fast, and that rumor may be true, for a price." Gura cleaned off his blade before lodging it into the wooden table in the center of the room, making the nearby windows and jars rattle as well as his visitor jump in surprise.

"You know that I am one of the richest landowners within five-hundred miles from here, by the time anyone else shows up to claim them, they will have gone to waste." His fingers massaged his bag of coins hitched to his side. It was true that he was a wealthy landowner, and that those eyes in the jar would go bad after sitting for too long, but Gura was a shrewd businessman and would not settle for anything below at least five times what they were worth in gold.

"I know what you speak is true, but I do have to ask what you plan on doing with them. Store policy." Spittle ran down his chin as he talked, his morbidly obese body never quite staying still. Rumor had it that he got so big from eating the meat of his victims, that he kept a smokehouse in a secret place in the woods packed full of human flesh that he kept for himself. Of course, these were only rumors, weren't they?

"I have been coming here for months, browsing yours and your neighboring butcher's wares for certain high-quality extremely-rare items. I am building a weapon that will make those pathetic hometown villages crumble to their knees and pay tribute to me that I may spare their puny worthless lives. Now that those eyes will be mine, my creation will be complete, and I will soon be Emperor Bageshi, ruler of the fire nation, and perhaps one day the entire universe, gods will bow before me!" During his power trip he inadvertently moved the cloth from his nose, making him cough and hack terrible as the stench reached down to the bottom of his lungs.

"Bageshi, my old friend, you have officially lost it. But no matter, if you want the Uchiha eyes you will pay me five-hundred pounds of gold. That's not counting the head of cattle and the precious gems I want from your legendary storehouses. " His dirty fingers rubbed the fabric of his once white apron without mercy as he stared the man down. Such an offer was ludicrous even for those eyes. It would be cheaper to pay to have an Uchiha killed and harvested, but this was much safer.

The well-robed man gave the butcher a glare as he knew that he had to accept the offer now, any quarrelling with Gura would result in the loss of a hand or a foot. Not to mention someone else could come and meet the offer, thus losing those precious eyes.

"It's a deal, but you will burn in the abyss for cheating the multitudes of their gold."

"A fate I welcome with open arms! Now tell me, where is this creature you have constructed waiting hm? Surely you would not let it run around that delicate little palace of yours." He grinned in victory over Bageshi, reaching into his vault to retrieve the valuable organs.

"Of course not! I had him constructed where he could not harm anyone of importance, mainly me, should things go wrong."

"And where is that?"

"Here in Bounty's End. It is quite amazing how much goes on around here that the rest of the city does not even know about. I will go deliver these to my medics and go collect your payment. Oh and Gura, I suggest that you leave this cave for a few days, when my beast is released, there might be a few casualties." He turned and left with the grimy jar hidden behind his cloak to where his mount and escort were waiting to head down to the far eastern side of Bounty's End where it was said that trained doctors and surgeons were on the run from the law for committing heinous acts with their profession would tend to nearly any ailment.

Gura only spit in the man's direction and rolled his eyes as he left his shop. The lunatic dreamt big dreams of power and wealth, but had tried so many other times to do crazy stunts like this to gain it. Maybe this one would work, maybe it would not. But either way, Bageshi always paid him in full; mostly out of fear.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Itachi crouched down on a rooftop to not be detected. Protocol demanded that he send word of this place to the rest of his team for them to come assist him in either a mass murder or a mass arrest. But by then it might be too late. He would have to scour ever y last inch of this god-forsaken dung hole to find his brother. His best hope was to find Sasuke alive and take both him and the children away from here then return later with his team. But logical reasoning would have to settle with taking his brother's carcass back to bury in his home town.

Slipping a dirty cloak over his shoulders that once belonged to one of the dead kidnappers, the ANBU officer disappeared into the crowd below.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

"Well? How soon until it is finished?" Bageshi tapped his foot impatiently as a doctor in a dirty, blood robe stood cross-armed before him.

"For the last time Bageshi, these things can take hours to complete! We will do it properly but you cannot expect your experiment to be able to use them for at least a week or so."

"A WEEK! That's too long! I want my monster NOW!" His temper tantrum echoed off of the walls of the cavern, falling on deaf ears.

"It is out of our hands, either take it or leave it."

"….Fine…..but I'm not paying you overtime!" He pouting and kicked a nearby pebble. Obviously he had inherited his great wealth, not being mature enough to earn it himself.

The doctor took the jar and walked towards a massive being that stood at least eight foot tall when crouched over as he was. His muscles and limbs bulged in retaliation to being taken from their rightful owners. His breaths came out as heavy pants as he gasped for air. Yes, Bageshi had what he wanted, a killing machine, but had thought nothing of the quality of life for the being he created. The monster lived in anger and hatred for the pain and abominations he had been put through. Once he had been a normal human being, until Bageshi bought him from a slave market and began to cut off his body parts, replacing them with 'new' ones. Now he sat against the wall of the giant underground cave, his body chained up as if he were some wild animal. The doctors kept him on sedatives that he would not run wild and go on a murdering spree. He was given another injection in his bulging arm and was soon completely unconscious as the surgeons began to remove one remaining natural eye to put another one in its place.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Itachi leaned against a wall, recovering from being so close to so many wretched smells and bodies. He heard a loud voice booming over the crowd near him. Peering over their heads he saw someone standing up on a large stone table of sorts, a downtrodden human being beside him. It only took a glance to realize what was happening here, an auction.

Just how evil this place was became apparent to the Uchiha as he watched, it seemed nobody really wanted the gangly old man that stood on the altar to the god of greed with his hands and feet tied up. Nearby someone put their hand up, bidding just a few pennies for his life and winning his soul. The elderly man was pushed off of the stone table and was thrown into a waiting wagon. What would they want with him? Surely he could not work fields? What else was he good for?

Intrigued, Itachi stood there and watched throughout the day, waiting until the man with the wagon led by dogs left with his load of seven low-cost human beings.

They led him to a grubby 'shop.' That had broken, dirty windows and a wooden sign whose paint had long ago chipped off. The trained ninja crept into the store as the man hauled his load by their hair or their feet inside. Itachi perched himself in the rafters above and looked down at the strange, oversized character. While the villain fiddled with the lock to his cellar, the long-haired young man looked around to see just what kind of wares he sold.

Hearts….bones…quarters of meat? They were human alright….so that was what those people were destined to be? An array of body parts to be sold. He only hoped that his Sasuke had not been into one of these places. The cellar doors were thrown open, leading down into a hidden passageway. The fat man had another lock to open before he would gain access into the world below. Itachi was about to leave, not wanting to waste any more time as the evil man dragged his victims down the wooden steps that creaked and groaned down into that dark place. He tossed the helpless people onto the ground, making Sasuke squeal in surprise and horror, but instead of letting out just any noise, he called for one of the only comforts he knew.

"Aniki!" He curled up into a ball as the bodies landed near him in this dank, black world.

Itachi's eyes widened. Was that….SASUKE!

A kunai instantly in his hand Itachi leapt from the wooden beam and dug it into the wide neck of the butcher, mercilessly slicing into his spine, making him fall forward down the stairs. The butcher landed in a jiggling heap against the stone wall, the slaves crying and whimpering as they could not see what was happening.

Itachi used his enhanced vision to spot Sasuke's body as it was curled up in the fetal position. It almost seem like a nightmare-ish dream that could never come true as he jumped from the staircase and grabbed the child up, not intent on letting go for such a long time.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Across town, iron chains snapped like twigs as the monster awoke in a rage. His arm swept to the left, knocking two surgeons into the wall as he stood and ripped the wrappings off of his face. His vision was blurry at first, but now he could see. He screeched in anger as another surgeon ran up to him with a needle full of the sedative, only to be grabbed up into his swollen hands and ripped into two pieces. The beast dropped the two halves of wailing human and stumbled through a wall, his roars echoing throughout all of Bounty's End. Revenge would be his.


	8. Chapter 8

{A/N: Sorry for being gone! Had college, work, and a friend down for three weeks that I hadn't seen in over five years! Well I'm back now and enjoy!]

Itachi tied a gentle but firm knot in the black cloth that covered his little brother's devastated eye sockets. He had torn the fabric from his own cape, a replacement when they returned from Kohona would be no bother. The elder brother finished the job and held his little otouto on his lap as the child clung blindly to his chest. They sat in the dank hotel room, the other young ones from Kohona sitting on the floor near him, waiting for him to take them back to their mothers and fathers. For the first time in his life, Itachi did not know what to do.

How he desired the blood of whoever did this to his little brother on his blade! But how to find whoever did it? And what about the children that were now depending on him for their safety? Besides, Sasuke was traumatized enough, the last thing he needed was to spend one more moment in this hell on earth. With a sigh the ANBU officer gave up on his thirst for revenge for the time being and decided that getting the innocents home was his top priority. Besides, he could always return and claim the souls of those responsible. Before he could open his mouth to tell the children to get ready, the entire structure began to shake and the screams of men and women were heard.

Putting his sightless otouto on the ground, Itachi disappeared in a flash and found himself on the roof of the dilapidated building. The sight made his lip curl and his eyes widen. Some hideous abomination was doing his job for him, leveling the city of thieves building by building. Any who dared to stand in his way were either thrown a great distance or had the life squeezed out of them by his oversized hands. An outlaw ninja trained in the art of weaponry tried to harm the monster by sending a barrage of shuriken to tear it's flesh. But this attack proved futile as the blades only stuck in his thick skin, stuck forever in his leathery hide. The criminal found himself on the losing end as he was swiftly grabbed up by the beast. As revenge for his weak assault the enraged ogre tore the man in half and threw him in a random direction. The body hit a light post and fell to the ground, the intestines were draped and wrapped around the fixtures of the pole.

It seemed that the monster was on a bloodlust rage. Nothing and no one could stop him. Itachi had to make a choice; either take the opportunity and the risk of escaping with the children now or to stay and slay the monster before it found a way out of this hidden city and caused devastation and suffering to innocent and defenseless civilians above ground. The creature happened to glance in his direction and spotted the two red lights coming out of the darkness that were the sharingan. Itachi's decision was made for him.

With a painful roar the behemoth sent saliva and blood flying from its mouth as it turned and began stumbling towards the Uchiha threat with its disproportioned legs. The elder Uchiha stared at the beast long enough to realize that it was half-blind and used this to his advantage. He had to trick the monster into going elsewhere before any of the helpless children inside were harmed. His kekkai genkai shining brightly, Itachi darted to the left; being sure to keep eye contact with the monster and to lead it away from the shoddy inn.

The plan worked and soon the creation was awkwardly making its way towards him, though how to defeat it would be a problem. The thing was obviously very strong but lacked sharp senses. Every dragon had its weak spot. Slipping his sword from his sheath, the Uchiha walked backwards in a defensive stance, trying not to trip over the rubble that was once the not so glorious metropolis of Bounty's End. Feeling frustrated that he could not keep up with his prey, the leviathan raised both mutated arms into the air, each clasping the other before bringing them down to the ground, making the earth shake and dust fall from the earthen ceiling above them. Stalactites that hung from the roof of the enormous cavern broke from their ancient resting place and fell to the ground like natural missiles.

Itachi fought to keep his footing as the earth shook; nearly caught off-guard by the incoming projectiles. He jumped to dodge one and found himself leaping in a zig-zag fashion to escape being crushed by the giant rocks. The monster, too, was threatened by them but only swung his fist at those that chanced to fall near him, breaking them into hundreds of smaller shards. Itachi always kept an eye on the old, shaky building that his otouto and the others were in. He was too far away to help them should anything happen in the blink of an eye. His eyes glanced towards the structure, knowing that inside of that wall was the most precious thing he held dear. Strengthening his resolve, the grip Itachi had on the hilt of his katana became stronger and he charged the beast as the stalactites continued to keep him distracted.

Staying conscious of both the path in front of him and the sky above him, Itachi ran towards the monster; jumping over rubble and dodging being hit by shards and falling rocks. Seeing his attacker approaching bravely, the creature roared in anger and took hold of the stem of a nearby fallen stalagmite and broke it from the ground, brandishing it as a club. Raising the weapon into the air, the rock was brought down with massive force and hit the ground, exploding into smaller shrapnel that went flying through the air, creating another obstacle for the Uchiha brother. The shaking of the underground cavity caused more dust and rocks to fall from the ceiling, the instability of this place proving to bring it to ruin. Itachi's cape soared in mid-air as he ran with such speed, his fingers came together to form handsigns once he was in range and were brought to his mouth. A ball of flames erupted from his lips and crashed against the unearthly abomination, melting the thick skin that once protected him and catching fire to some of the spears and wooden weapons that were imbedded in his hide.

The demon screeched in pain , grabbing nearby large boulders and hurling them towards his assailant. Itachi's much smaller body easily dodged the large rocks. Every chance he had he would form another handsign and continue to torture his enemy with flames. Melted skin dripped and streamed to the ground around the mutant's feet as layers were liquefied by the intense heat. Devising a plan, Itachi gathered his chakra and leapt to the top of a solitary standing wall that had survived the raze. Waiting for the moment that the creature turned to face him, the ANBU warrior sent another spout of flames right into its face, catching what little hair and skin there was aflame. Screeching in pain the beast shook and shrieked until the flames were dispersed but the desired effect had been achieved as the skin of the head began to slowly fall like puddy, covering the creatures weak eyes. Itachi took the opportunity and aimed himself at the head as he jumped from the edge of the wall, katana held in both hands. The edge of the sword landed true and slid through the eye socket like butter. Revenge for his otouto's lost sight.

When the hilt of his sword disappeared into the gushing jelly of the eye Itachi released it and used the head as a baseboard to jump away and land on his feet on the nearby ground. His attack did not kill the monster, it only enraged it further. Completely blind in the world and sensing it's impending death, he began to beat against the ground, turning rocks and rubble into dust. Shaking the ground and destroying what little stability the room had, the monster began to bring the cave in down around him. Itachi sensed his plan and darted for the room where the children were. He had to get them out of here before the entire cave collapsed and they were killed.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Mikoto stood at the village gates, dedicated to her vigil. In her hand was a candle that she held tightly as she waited for her sons to return. She could only hope that they would both be alive. She had not left this spot for days, she needed food, water, and a bath. Her husband walked up to her, but she did not even react to his presence. He handed her a small pack of food that one of the other Uchiha wives had made for them. She gently set it to the side, not caring. He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, he might lose his entire family all at once at this rate. Hearing the chattering of small children, the couple looked up to see a small group of people walking tiredly towards the village gates.


	9. Chapter 9

Itachi watched as Sasuke laid on the mat in his hospital room. His wounds had been cared for, though there was nothing that could be done for his eye sockets. Even if there were a donor, which Itachi eagerly volunteered for, there was no way to salvage them. The damage was too great, the monster that ripped his eyes out was by no means careful; thus sentencing the child to a life in a world of darkness.

Looking from side to side, the ANBU officer let down his guard and uncrossed his arms, taking steps toward the blind child's body. Kneeling down beside his otouto, Itachi rest his hand on the little boy's side and felt him jolt in terror and surprise.

"It is just me otouto, you are safe." Itachi pulled the small child up into his arms, feeling his weak arms wrap around his neck as he stood and walked outside of the room with him. Itachi looked out towards the garden as he moved by it on the way to the kitchen. His eyes glanced at the shallow koi pond, the reeds, the lush green vegetation that gave this area its beauty. These things that he took for granted that his little brother would never be able to see again.

Sasuke was at enough of a disadvantage, he was expected to meet an exceed the greatness that Itachi had achieved; but now his life was only that much harder. He would be lucky if he had a friend in the world, it would be miraculous if the rest of the clan accepted him. Itachi very well knew that these things would not happen, even their own father had expressed that Sasuke was no more than a leech now, nothing more than a useless body to feed and clothe. He would prove them all wrong.

He took his little brother into the kitchen and set him down at his usual spot on the floor at the table.

"A-aniki, what's going on?" the child's quiet, shaky voice was full of uncertainty and insecurity. Itachi understood that Sasuke had every right to feel this way but he would have to help him to overcome it. He lit a fire at the stove and put water on to boil for rice. Sasuke and he would need their energy for the day ahead. The sooner that the child began to adapt to a world of complete darkness the better, he could not allow him to get out of shape.

"Use your ears and listen to my movements, use your sense of smell to tell me what room we are in, use your sense of touch." The child was quiet for the longest time before he finally uttered the words "I ….I can't nii-sama." In a flash the food was abandoned and the ANBU officer was crouched beside the child, both of his forearms in his hands.

"I never want to hear you say that again otouto. But I suppose that I should not expect so much so soon. Your first lesson is here and now, and that is recognizing the chakra of others. Clear your mind." Sasuke's head tilted up to look at his aniki with his empty sockets, a black blindfold had been used to hide the unattractive holes. Itachi's right hand touched the side of Sasuke's head as he began to channel his chakra heavily through his hands. It wasn't turned into some harming or healing jutsu, it just flowed out of his fingertips and palm to wash over his otouto's senses.

Sasuke had never felt anything like this before. It felt so warm, like a heavy blanket wrapped around his body. "This is my chakra otouto, learn it." Itachi sat there draining his own energy while Sasuke's body relaxed and leaned against his hands until the water began to boil. Sadly, he had the food to attend to.

Thankfully, Sasuke could eat just fine even without his side, though he kept his hand on the side of his bowl at all times. Eating off of a plate might prove to be more of a challenge. His mother was out shopping and his father was at work. He had requested a leave of absence from his duties in order to care for his otouto. In all honesty, he was considering resigning from both the police force and the ANBU, he did not know if he could trust his own parents to care for Sasuke the way that he needed right now. His mother would coddle him and his father would let his talents go to waste. After the dishes were cleaned Itachi pulled Sasuke up on his back and held his feet as Sasuke wrapped his arms around his aniki's neck before they took off in a flash.

Sasuke felt the wind blowing past him, pulling at his skin and blowing through his hair. A feeling he appreciated since they had cleaned up his body.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

RW

Sasuke sat there shaking as those people poked and prodded him, the doctors were only trying to help but they were terrifying him. He began to kick, struggle, and scream in protest until a familiar voice boomed across the room, demanding that they stop. Two hands pulled him up into a sitting position and held him firmly as people began to touch him again, this time around his sensitive upper face. They poured a vile liquid where his eyes belonged, an antiseptic to prevent an infection. It felt like fire was tearing through his skull as he screamed and struggled. The pain wouldn't subside for what felt like hours afterwards.

After all of the commotion he was picked up off of the examination table and taken somewhere very warm and humid. The bathing houses. Itachi accompanied by two medics stripped the child down and took him into the water. Dried blood, dirt, and other unsavory substances were caked over his formerly porcelain skin.

It was his brother's job to try and keep him calm and still as the medics examined him over and attempted to clean him off. Itachi held him by the arms and made him stay still as the medics found cuts and gashes, applying more of that fiery liquid. It was all too much to take. Hours later he had calmed down, the medics were gone and now it was only him and Itachi. The concerned ANBU officer held the child to his legs in a bent over position while he used his hand to pour the water onto his hair, trying to dispel the caked and gooey blood that resided there.

Finally he was clean to Itachi's perfectionist satisfaction and was dried off, wrapped up in a towel, and felt a piece of cloth wrapped around his head to cover his injuries from the judgment of others. He just clung to the warm body that held him in the towel as noises, voices, and pain were dull stimuli in his world. Eventually he succumbed to the excitement and passed out.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

It would take weeks for Sasuke to begin showing improvement in the training that Itachi was giving him. To be able to sense attacks and blows was a painful lesson that the elder brother bestowed upon his little brother nearly every conscious moment that he had. He restrained himself from actually doing serious bodily harm to his otouto, though the pain and small cuts that the child received made him cry and whine for the first few days. Itachi hated having to do this to him but it needed to be done. He would not allow anyone to look down on Sasuke for something that someone else did to him to ruin his life!

The ANBU officer jumped from limb to limb of the trees above where the child stood in the clearing, being sloppy enough to make a little noise to signal where he was. If he used his full abilities then the little boy wouldn't stand a chance. Finally he came to the ground, landing softly behind the small Uchiha and pulling his fist back. Every other time that they had tried this exercise, Sasuke would not know he was there and would be sent flying across the clearing by the blow. But this time when Itachi's clenched hand came down, it stretched out fully without hitting its mark. Sasuke had dodged him.

His senses were becoming better, this was just the first victory in a long road of hurdles and obstacles to make his otouto into a self-reliant ninja. His other hand grabbed Sasuke, but instead of delivering a kick or a blow like the many he had received over the past few weeks of intense training, he pulled the child into a hug. Maybe, just maybe this was a sign that it was possible.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Ten Festivals that announced the anniversary of Sasuke's tragedy had come and gone. People passed on into the afterlife, babies were born, and life went on. Itachi had taken his father's place as clan head after his father died in the line of duty. He now cared for his widow mother and his blind little brother in his household. Stepping into the kitchen he sat at the table, his sullen mother placing a cup of hot green tea in front of him. Beside him sat none other than Sasuke Uchiha, a hand rest on the side of his plate as he ate.

"Another festival is upon us. Eat while you can, you will need your strength." Sasuke muttered as he held a rice ball in his hand, outstretched perfectly towards his aniki. He took his little brother's advice and relieved it from his hand. Mikoto dried off a freshly washed stirring utensil with her apron as she turned around and smiled upon her children.

"Look at my sons, the pride of the clan and of the village. Your father would be proud." Neither of the men responded.

"Are you ready?" Itachi asked his brother as he finished off the hot liquid as it tore down his throat, helping him to finish waking up. He stood and made his way to the door, Sasuke following.

"Be safe boys." Their mother chirped as she took their dirty dishes off of the table.

"Don't worry mother, I'll keep an eye on Itachi." Sasuke joked as he retrieved his katanas from their resting place on the wall and slid them into the crossed sheaths on his back. The two men, The Head of Kohona Police and an ANBU Black Ops walked side by side out to the village to do their sworn duty, to protect the innocents.

A/N: Yep last chapter, sorry that it took so long! I hope that the ending is satisfying and be sure to review and let me know what you think, who knows, if enough people respond I might consider continuing the story or making another one!


End file.
